1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat sink apparatus for dissipating heat generated by a heat generating component on a circuit board and an electronic device using the heat sink apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components in computers, such as central processing units (CPUs), can generate a lot of heat during normal operation. The heat can deteriorate the operational stability of the electronic components and damage the electronic components. Thus, the heat must be removed quickly to maintain an acceptable operating temperature of the CPUs and other electronic components in the computers. One solution for removing heat from the CPU is by mounting a heat sink on the CPU.
A typical heat sink apparatus for a CPU includes a base mounted on the CPU, a plurality of fins extending from a surface of the base, and at least one heat pipe. A first end of the heat pipe is attached between the base and a bottom portion of the fins. A second end of the heat pipe is inserted through the fins. The heat pipe is bent at an angle of 90° twice to achieve the above route. However, heat dissipation performance of the heat pipe is impaired because the heat pipe is bent greatly creating a tortuous path thereby restricting flow through the heat pipe. Thus, the heat sink apparatus cannot dissipate heat efficiently.
Therefore a heat sink apparatus capable of dissipating heat more efficiently is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.